


For Better or For Worse

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Affairs, Child Loss, Child Soldiers, F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic's marriage hasn't been the same since their children were killed in war. However, the couple wants to try and piece everything back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better or For Worse

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a chapter two... maybe.   
> I apologize for any mistakes. I kind of just skimmed through it, and fixed some mistakes.

When Christmas came around, the mercs were granted a vacation until the new year. Everyone was returning home to family. Engineer to his wife and child, scout to his mother and eight other brothers, Demo to his mother, sniper to his parents, heavy to his mother and sisters, and medic; he was going home to his wife. Though, he would have preferred to stay at Tuefort and catch up on his work. Going back to Stuttgart always brought back all of the memories Medic didn't want to face. He felt for his wife, having still lived there with all of the memories their house held.

Nothing between the two had been the same since the war that ravaged Medic's home country. He and his wife knew first hand the pain of losing a loved one in the war. The fact and the matter that they had lost their two sons, made everyday a living hell. At the time when his children were killed, Medic was a surgeon and his wife a nurse. Medic's wife had, unfortunately, been the one to witness first hand her sons being carried off the battle field in body bags. Medic, however, hadn't found until the war had come to an end when he and his wife were reunited.

From that point on, the two had turned bitter. Life wasn't worth living when neither of their children were returning home. The children were supposed to outlive the parents, not the other way around. That fact seemed to haunt Medic and his wife, and continued to do so for years after the war had ended. The couple lived a life of silence. Words were barely ever spoken between the two. There was no intimacy or contact between them. They even stopped sleeping in the same bed. If it weren't for their kids, they would have divorced. Even though there was no interactions, their marriage was the only thing they shared, and they would try and hold that together in honor of their deceased children.

Medic was the last to depart from base to the small airport in town. During the flight, Medic stared at the window. The same stoic expression never leaving his face. the felt numb, not wanted to return home. Hell, he didn't even know if he'd get home to his wife. It had been a year since they last spoke a word to each other. A part of him doubted she'd even still be there when he arrived. And he wouldn't blame her if she did leave. Their marriage was hopeless, and there was no use holding onto it if they couldn't even stand to speak to each other. Eventually, Strauss would have to cut it off so the two could move on with their lives. Perhaps start over, and let go of the past.

He only had a carry-on when Strauss arrived at the airport. For all he knew, all of his belongings - most of them - still should have been at his house. For as busy as the city got around the holidays, Strauss was surprised to see the airport fairly empty. Perhaps, before he'd make his way to the house, he'd stop at a bar for a quick drink. Afterall, it had been awhile since he'd tasted the uniqueness of the beer Germany was known for. Red Shed didn't even begin to compare to Germany's finest.

The pub that Strauss had gone to the night before he left for his new job at Red, was his first stop once he left the airport. Like the airport, it was fairly quiet and empty. Though Strauss preferred the peace as he sat at the bar with his drink. Just a lager, to remind him that there was something that tasted better than Red Shed. Yes, he was a light weight which was strange coming from a German, so Medic cut himself off after he finished his bottle. After leaving the money for the alcohol on the bar, Medic made his way home. The buzz from the alcohol somewhat calming his nerves as he hailed a taxi. His house, a large split level, resided outside of the city upon a hill that overlooked the city. It was quiet, and that was one of the main reasons why he and his wife had purchased that house. The house was Medic's wedding gift to the woman who, at the time, had been his brand new bride. With the house, came the conception and birth of their two sons. It was hard to believe that they were actually happy then. Only to have that happiness stripped from them, and replaced with bitterness.

Snow had just began to fall when Medic's taxi arrived at his house, and with the dying daylight, the temperature had been begun to fall. Every step Medic made toward the house, his breath billowed out before him, and snow accumulated in his graying hair and the shoulders of his coat. The lights were on in the house, Medic expected that much. What he didn't expect, was his wife to open the door and greet him. Just as he stepped onto the porch, he froze in his tracks when the door opened, revealing a petite blonde with bright blue eyes. She didn't smile, but stepped aside to allow Medic into their home. That all too familiar silence fell between them, but Heidi surprised him once again when she brushed the snow from his shoulders and took his suit case from his hands.

Strauss hung his coat on the coat rack, left his shoes at the door, and walked into the lounge room to the fireplace. With the small blaze going, warmth spread throughout the room, warming medics cold hands, and drying the snow that had melted in the man's hair. as Medic glanced around the house, it seemed as if nothing had change. Everything was as he left it when he visited home a year prior. All of he and Heidi's pictures remained on the mantel. Even their wedding picture, and the ones of the twins when they were younger. With his hands in his pockets, Strauss studied the pictures. Dogs tags from his kids sat by their respective pictures, and a dried flower from Heidi's bouquet sat beside their wedding picture. That flower having long lost its color and wilted to practically nothing. Just as Strauss and Heidi's marriage had.

Just as that thought crossed Strauss' mind, he heard approaching footfalls, and was startled when slim arms made their way around his waist. The thin frame of Heidi, settled against his back.

"Hiedi," The silence was broken, and medic turned to look down at his wife. The woman's head just barely made it to his rib cage. "What are you doing?"

Bright blue eyes looked up to meet his gaze. The woman wrapped her arms around his waist tighter, drawing the two closer.

"Hugging mien husband, why?"

"It's," Strauss wrapped one arm around the woman, bringing his other hand up to move a blonde lock from her face. "Different, is all."

Heidi hummed and rested her head against Strauss' chest. Even though the comfort was strange, Strauss welcomed it, and kissed Heidi's head. Her blonde hair smelled like roses, just as he remembered.

"I don't want our marriage falling apart, Strauss," those blue eyes that Strauss could get lost in, met his gaze once again. "We need to let the past go, and stay together just as we promised the boys."

"Libeling, we'll make it work."

 

Christmas had, surprisingly, been one of the best he and Heidi had shared in their years together. The day before Christmas eve, they had gone into the city for last minute shopping. Strauss, however, had been doing most of the shopping. It turned out, that Heidi had already shopped for Strauss and had all of his gifts wrapped. Once all of the shopping was done, the two simply walked around city. Hand in hand, with snow cascading around them. For once, being happily with his wife, Strauss didn't want to return to work once the new year came around. Once he'd leave, he feared their marriage would go back to the way it was. Back to the bitterness, and neglect. When Strauss mentioned his fear to Heidi, she assured him that it wouldn't happen again. For their children, they couldn't have anything tear them apart. That was a promise they had made, and sealed it with a kiss.

Christmas day, Strauss woke up to Heidi snuggled against his chest. She was still fast asleep, by the way her chest rose and fell steadily. A smile creased Strauss' lips. He certainly had missed waking up with the one he loved, snuggled into his arms. It was nice, for once, to be able to relax in the morning, and not have to rush out of bed. Usually, Medic would be up, and ready for bed. Instead, Strauss was taking his time, not worrying about anything at the moment.

"Guten morgen, liebe," Heidi smiled against Strauss' neck, and ran her long, slender fingers up his back. "Hast du gut geschlafen?"

"Ja, wunderbar," Strauss replied, placing a light kiss to Heidi's nose.

Being that the two hadn't celebrated Christmas in years, Strauss and Heidi took their time getting out of bed. Once they were up, the first gift they opened was matching pajamas to wear for the day. Well, just until dinner, then they'd change. For the time being, they made their way into the lounge room where their gifts waited to be opened. Under the tree that Strauss and Heidi had decorated the night before.

They opened their gifts together, taking their time, until all of them were opened. Yet, Strauss had one that he had kept for last. Sitting in front of the fireplace with Heidi sitting between his legs, Strauss took her left hand and slid a ring onto her finger. Heidi stared down at the ring in awe. It was a stunning ring, a black Diamond in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds, with a titanium band.

Strauss pressed a kiss to the woman's neck, and held her hand in his own. They were already married, but why renew their vowels. As if they were getting a chance to let go of the past, and get a fresh start.

"I apologize for what we've been through, liebe. I think you'd agree with a fresh start. Marry me?" Strauss whispered into her ear. "Again, anyway."

Heidi giggled, and turned to wrap her arms around Strauss' neck. "How could I say no," she said before she kissed him.

Strauss smiled into their kiss, and brought his arms around Heidi to pull her closer. Their kiss deepening, as they fell back on the floor. Their positions switched when Strauss rolled to be on top of Heidi. The woman moaned softly as Strauss' hands roamed her petite frame. It didn't take much for the two to strip of their pajamas. With no barriers between them, the two made love in front of the fireplace. Completely lost in their own world, and making up for the years there hadn't been any intimacy between them.

 

New Years Eve marked their point of forgetting the past, and moving forward, as if they were starting a new life. At the stroke of midnight, they made a toast, and watched on the tv as many other places rung in the new year. When Strauss saw the fireworks display in Sydney, he remembered that he had to call and wish the other mercs a Happy New Year. He and Heidi did that together, which surprised the mercs that knew about Medic's failing marriage, that was now being mended. The only ones that really knew were Heavy, Sniper, and engineer. Spy knew as well, only because he couldn't mind his own business.

"Am I ever going to meet any of your colleagues?" Heidi asked as she stood in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

Strauss tensed as he put the dry dishes away and idly bit at his lip. "Ah, well, they're not the most stable group of individuals, liebling."

Heidi eyed her husband with her hands in the dish water. "The ones we spoke to on the phone seemed polite enough. At least tell me about them."

Sighing, Strauss leaned a palm on the counter. "I work with murderers, sex criminals, psychos, kleptomaniacs, and a child."

Strauss got the reaction he expected from his wife. The look of complete confusion. He rarely ever told anyone about the people he worked with, only because he knew how people would act. It's not like he was any better than the men he worked with. He was guilty of his own crimes, yet he could control his urges, unlike the other mercenaries.

"Gott," Heidi dried her hands off and looked at Strauss. "Work must never be boring for you, ja?"

"Nien, liebling, it's not," he smiled lightly. "Though it's going to be miserable when I have to go back and leave you here."

"Oh, Strauss," the woman ran her fingers along the man's chiseled jaw. "I'll always be just a phone call away."

"Hearing your voice won't be enough," he said quietly, and took Heidi's hand. "I'll miss your touch and having you at my side."

Heidi knew where this was going. One glance into her husband's eyes, and she could already see they were glazed with lust. She moaned quietly when she felt his lips at her neck, kissing all the way up to her jawline, and the sensitive spot just behind her ear. The man gentle nibbled at the shell of her ear, 'causing Heidi to gasp.

"I'll especially miss being inside you, liebling. Feeling you arch at my touch."

"Strauss," Heidi moaned and held to her husband tightly. The man was barely touching her, and already she was on the brink of an orgasm. His voice alone, had her struggling to remain standing. "Bitte, nehmen sie mich."

Strauss chuckled, lifted his wife easily into his arms, and made his way to their bedroom. She didn't have to ask, but it was nice to hear it sometimes.

 

"Call me when you arrive at base, bitte?"

"Ja, of course," Strauss kissed Heidi once, and stroked his thumb over her cheek. "And you'll call if you need anything."

Heidi nodded. "I promise, I will be fine," she offered him an assuring smile, and straightened his tie. "You be safe on the battle field."

He smiled and kissed Heidi once more, before departing to board the plane back to America. There was no telling how long it would be until they'd see each other again, and it didn't help that he was already missing her.

 

Last to leave, and last to arrive, Medic walked into base and was greeted by the eight other mercs. They all sat in their small, makeshift lounge room, and talked about how their holiday went. Medic still had that satisfied grin on his face as he thought about how his life had suddenly changed for the better. The mercs congratulated him when he mention he and Hiedi renewing their vowels, but that happy moment was shattered. One confession from a certain demolitions expert, and Medic was more than furious.

Apparently, during Medic's absence, Demoman and Hiedi had gotten together. At the time, Heidi thought for sure she and Strauss' marriage was over. Only afterwards, she felt guilty and wanted to fix everything between her and her husband.

Heidi and Demo got together more than once, but Demoman respected the fact that she wanted to fix her marriage. However, it didn't help that Heidi didn't confess to her 'coupling' with Strauss' colleague. And that only pissed Medic off even more. 

"It won't happen again, lad, I swear on me mother."

Medic remained silent, and stared at the wall. The silence was unsettling to everyone in the room, and quickly moved out to give Medic his space. Everyone except for Demoman and Sniper.

"C'mon, Mate," Sniper ushered Demo out of the room. "Are you gonna be alright, doc?" Sniper asked from the threshold of the room.

Drawing in a breath, Medic stood from his seat on the couch. "I have to make a phone call," was all Medic said, before he excited the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there might be a chapter two. I think I should write more, since I threw a curve ball with Demo and Medic's wife.


End file.
